


What if I am?

by Servena



Series: Will's Coming Out [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: One day in winter, when Mike and Will walked their bikes home because the rain from a few hours prior had frozen on the street, Will mumbled: “Sometimes my father says I’m queer.”





	What if I am?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2017.

One day in winter, when Mike and Will walked their bikes home because the rain from a few hours prior had frozen on the street, Will mumbled: “Sometimes my father says I’m queer.”

Mike looked up and almost slipped on a patch of ice. “Woah”, he yelled out as he just managed to catch himself and his bike.

“You okay?” Will asked.

“Yeah, but maybe we should move off the road. It’s not as easy with the bikes, but at least we won’t break our bones.”

Will nodded and they moved to the grass next to the road. The ice crunched under their feet, but it wasn’t as slippery, so they could walk faster. Just as it seemed Mike had forgotten about Will’s words, he said: “Your father’s not a very nice man”.

Will shrugged and then nodded. “I guess not”, he said quietly.

“I’m sorry”, Mike said.

Will shook his head. “It’s not your fault. He just is the way he is. Jonathan says I should just ignore him. But…”

Mike looked over, but the light on Will’s bike didn’t illuminate his face. “But what?”

The words were rushing out of him like he had held them back for some time: “What-if-I-am?”

Oh. _Oh._ “Well, do you think you are?” Mike asked carefully.

Will didn’t look at him. “I don’t know”, he said quietly.

Mike thought for a moment. Then he said: “It doesn’t matter. You’d still be our friend.”

Will looked up. “Really?”

“Sure! I mean”, Mike shrugged, “we’re all weirdos anyway, so it doesn’t really matter.”

A small smile appeared on Will’s face.

“As long as you’re not, you know…”, Mike made a gesture that encompassed himself as well as their absent friends.

Will pulled a face. “Eww, no.”

“Hey, I’m pretty!” Mike said indignantly.

Will smiled. “You’re alright, but no thanks.”

A moment later, Mike asked: “Did you talk to anyone else about it?”

“No.” Will hesitated. “Maybe I’ll talk to Jonathan.”

“You should. He loves you, I think you could tell him anything.”

“Yeah.” Will nodded slowly. Yeah, maybe I will.”

When they reached the fork in the road where they had to go separate ways, Mike asked: “Hey, do you want to stay over? Walking to your house is gonna take forever and if you go alone, your mom will have a fit. If we’re very quiet, we could even sneak into the living room and watch Star Wars again?”

This time the smile on Will’s face wasn’t small and hesitant, but big and happy. “That’d be great.”


End file.
